The Barber of Seville
Tossup Questions # In this actual opera, the fictional opera The Vain Precaution is sung in a scene in which the female lead pretends to receive music lessons from a character disguised as Dr. Alonso. The disguised character is actually a supposedly poor student named Lindoro, who gets help from this opera's title character. The celebrated baritone aria "Largo al factotum" proclaims the importance of this opera's title character, who helps the disguised Count Almaviva marry Rosina. For 10 points, Figaro is the title character of what Giacomo Rossini opera? # A bass in this opera sings the patter song "A un dottor della mia sorte" to a woman who had earlier schemed to trick him in the duet "Dunque io son." For many years, prima donnas sang their favorite arias during this opera's "Lesson Scene." Its second scene begins with its lead soprano singing "Una Voce Poco Fa" to express her desire to meet (*) Lindoro. In this opera's final scene, Count Almaviva succeeds in marrying Doctor Bartolo's ward Rosina, with the help of the title character, Figaro. First premiered in 1816, for 10 points, name this comic opera by Rossini set in the title Spanish city. # The bass in this opera is unimpressed by "modern music" when a girl sings from the fictional opera The Vain Precaution during a music lesson. A teacher describes how slander spreads in the aria "La calunnia" before the soprano sings the famous aria "Una voce poco fa" while reading a love letter, which she later switches with a laundry list. The tenor disguises himself as the music teacher Don Alonzo after he earlier s pretended to be the poor student Lindoro while serenading the window of Dr. Bartolo's ward. The title character of this opera sings "Largo al factotum" before helping Count Almaviva woo the sheltered Rosina. For 10 points, name this Rossini opera whose title character is Figaro. # Pieces within this opera include the trio "Zitti, zitti" and the aria "Una voce poco fa." One character in this opera pretends to be the student Lindoro in order to deceive Dr. Bartolo. The title character of this opera repeatedly sings the phrase "della citta" in one aria. That title character aids Count Almaviva in wooing Rosina and sings the aria "Largo al Factotum." For 10 points, name this opera buffa about the servant Figaro, composed by Gioacchino Rossini. # In the first act of this opera, the housekeeper Berta lets in a man acting like a drunken soldier, who is not arrested when he reveals his identity to the police. That disguised character also pretends to be the student Lindoro and the music teacher Don Alonso, the latter in place of Don Basilio. The title character of this opera is first seen singing about his importance in the aria (*) "Largo al factotum." For 10 points, name this Rossini opera in which Don Bartolo's ward Rosina is married to Count Almaviva through the trickery of the title servant, Figaro.